The Occurrence
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Strange things have occurred recently. People literally start to disappear. Can Inuyasha and Conan team up to find out what is happening and find everyone who disappeared?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha was at Kagome's house trying to get her to come back to the feudal era of Japan early as usual. "I can't go, I have to study for my exams".

"Bring your books then". "Fine". They headed out the door. Then all of sudden the weather changed from sunny to cloudy.

They looked at the sky. "Thats strange, it was sunny a minute ago" said Kagome. Inuyasha was going to reply when he saw Kagome start to disappear.

Kagome just didn't notice. "Kagome, your disappearing!" She could see right through herself like a ghost. "What's happening?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know!" Then Kagome disappeared, there was no trace she was ever there. Inuyasha couldn't believe Kagome disappeared right in front of him.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. There was no answer. He tried again, but there still wasn't an answer. Inuyasha went back inside the house to tell Miss Higurashi.

"Kagome disappeared!" Miss Higurashi couldn't believe her ears. "How?" "She was there...then she was gone".

"I'll call the police, maybe they will find her". She went to the phone and called them. While Inuyasha just stood there. He couldn't believe Kagome was gone, maybe forever.

The Detective Agency

Mori was at his desk as usual with all the beer cans around. Conan was on the couch watching tv. Then the phone rang. Ran answered it since her father was drunk as usual.

"Hello?" "Yes, is Mori there?" asked Meguire. "Yes". Ran tried to hand her father the phone. "Dad it'd inspector Meguire". He shot up and took the phone like wasn't drunk.

"Yes?" "There has been another disappearance". "Because it not a normal disappearance". "What do you mean?" Conan looked towards Mori because he was curious about what was happening.

"They literally disappear when they are right next to someone". "That is impossible, are you sure it's not a prank call?" "I'm positive, so far a hundred people have gone missing".

"What, a hundred people are missing!" Ran and Conan were shocked that this many people were missing. "Yes, and the disappearances only started today".

"Who was the first to go missing?" "Kagome Higurashi, she went missing this morning". "Give me the address and I will solve this case!"

Conan thought Mori would never change, he was always like this. "Thanks" said Mori. He hung up the phone and headed for the door.

"We're coming too"said Ran. "No, stay here" said Mori. "So we can disappear too?" Mori knew she was right. "Fine, you can come".

"Where are we going?"asked Conan. "Higurashi shrine". They left for Higurashi shrine to try and solve this mystery.

Higurashi shrine

"Do they know where she is?" asked Inuyasha. "No, but they will call us if they see her" said Miss Higurashi.

Miss Hiugurashi looked more depressed than before. "What else is wrong?" "A total of a hundred people have disappeared".

"More people?" "Yes, and that was just today". Then the doorbell rang. Miss Higurashi went to answer the door. "Yes?"

"I'm detective Mori and this is Ran and Conan". "We came here to ask a couple questions about your daughter". "Come in". Everyone walked to the living room where Inuyasha still stood.

They were shocked to see Inuyasha, but they all thought it was just a costume. "I'll go make some tea" said Miss Higurashi. Later she came back with tea.

"Where did Kagome disappeared?" asked Mori. "Near our family shrine" said Miss Higurashi. "Was she with anyone at the time?" "Yes, Inuyasha".

"May I ask where is he now?" "There" she pointed where Inuyasha was. "What happened when she disappeared?" he asked Inuyasha.

"We were watching the sky because the weather changed so quickly". Inuyasha was still depressed about Kagome's disappearance you could tell by his voice.

"Then I noticed Kagome started to disappeared, she looked like she was a ghost, and then she disappeared".

Conan started thinking about inuyasha had said. The weather changing must have been a distraction. Then during the other disappearances something was distracting them as well.

All of this explained how the disappearances were easy make. But why would a hundred people disappear? Nothing seems to have a connection.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Detective Agency

After they left the Higurashi shrine Conan had to think about all that was happening. "I can't believe all of those people disappeared" Ran said looking depressed.

"I know, none of this makes any since!" said Mori. While they were talking Conan was still thinking about the disappearances.

All of these disappearances aren't normal. But there has to be logical explanation about this. Who would continue to make random people disappear without a motive?

While Conan continued thinking Mori and Ran were still talking. "Who could do something like this?" asked Ran.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" said Mori.

Higurashi shrine

Inuyasha was in the living room thinking about Kagome. How could she just disappear like that? Was she kidnapped by a demon or was it something completely different?

All Inuyasha wanted to know was what happened to Kagome and who took her. He knew he couldn't just sit there thinking about this. He had to try to find Kagome.

"I'm going to find Kagome" said Inuyasha to Miss Higurashi. "Okay, be careful". "I will, and I'll bring back Kagome".

Inuyasha left in search of Kagome throughout the city. He tried to find her scent anywhere he could find it. But Kagome's scent wasn't no where near the city.

Inuyasha thought they must have taken her away from here. But where and why take Kagome of all people, why not take someone else?

Detective Agency

Conan couldn't come up with any answers to the abductions. So he decided to look for some answers at Agasa's house.

He was almost out the door when a voice stopped him. "Where are going?" asked Ran. "To Agasa's". "I'll walk you there, don't want you to get disappear too".

Ran walked Conan all the way to Agasa's house. "Don't stay too long and call me when your ready to leave". "Okay" said Conan in his most childish voice.

Conan walked inside Agasa's house. The door was unlocked. Conan thought it was strange, but didn't pay any real attention to it.

"Agasa!" yelled Conan. "I'm in the lab!". So Conan walked to Agasa's lab. The lab was a mess as usual whenever Agasa is working on a new experiment.

"Hi Shinichi, I'm working on my newest experiment". "What is it?". "A phone that has everything that you'll ever need during a case".

"Doc have you heard of all the disappearances lately?". "Yes, it sounds horrible, people just disappearing out of nowhere".

"Are there any old case files about something similar to this". "Let me think, now that you mention it one comes to mind".

"Which one?". "One that occurred 20 years ago". Agasa walked over to all of his case files. Agasa went through most of his files trying to find it.

Conan just waited until Agasa finally found the right one. "I found it!". Conan opened the case file. "It says that this case is still unsolved and that the people that disappeared were never found".

"That's right, no matter how many people were looking for them there they were never found, there wasn't any evidence of any of the disappearances left behind either".

"It sounds like an impossible crime". "Oh, there was more thing to this case". "What was it?". "I believe one of them returned just recently".

This news surprised Shinichi, he never thought one of them would have returned. "Just how recently?". "About...just after the first disappearance today".

"Do you know their name?". "Yes, but they didn't remember anything, it was like all of their memories were permanently erased".

"But why did you say 'permanently erased'?" "Well, the doctors said there was absolutely no chance of that person to get any of their memories back".

"And there was more thing about the person that returned". "What is it?". "It's like their reliving the day they disappeared". "What do you mean?". "For a certain amount of time all of their memories return and then they start screaming in their sleep about disappearing again".

"How is that possible?". "I have no idea". Conan thought first this case didn't seem possible. But now it seems like whoever did wasn't at all human. But that's not possible right, or is it?

**Please review!**


End file.
